Something you don't see every day
by ilse23
Summary: A crossover between NCISLA and Agents of SHIELD. The team in Los Angels make a rather weird discovery and that's why they decide to call in SHIELD.


**A/N: A crossover beteween NCISLA and Agents of Shield. **

**For those who don't watch both shows here a little sumary:**

**Agents of Shield is about a team of Agents and anylists who specialize in supernatrual things. People with super powers, devices that aren't known in this world that sort of stuff. The team consists of Agent Coulson(the head of the team), Agents Melinda May and Grant Ward, techs Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz(they are called Fitz-Simmons) and Skye(she's a hacker and is new to the team. Ward is her Superior Officer.) The slingshot is a classified place where SHIELD restores device and other supernatural things. They often refer to the plane as 'the bus'. May is the pilot of the plane. **

**NCISLA is about a team of Federal Agents. NCIS is a criminal investigative service for the navy. They deal with everything connected to the navy. The LA team is a special team. They are the team of special projects. They do mostly undercover work and deal with terrorists. Hetty Lange is the operations manager. G. Callen is the team leader. The other agents are Sam Hanna(Callen's partner), Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks(Kensi and Deeks are partners. Deeks is their LAPD liason). Eric Beale and Nell Jones are their tech support.**

**I don't own both series or the characters of the shows. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning Lieutenant Scott Baker was found dead along the side of the road by LAPD," Eric informed them as he put pictures of the crime scene on the big screen.

"What the hell." Deeks stated as he saw the picture.

"What caused this?" Sam asked.

"We have no idea. We've never seen anything like this. And by 'we' I mean everyone. The coroner has no idea what killed him," Nell told them.

"Let's go find out shall we." Callen was the first to speak. "Any next of kin?"

"Yes a wife, living in Inglewood, address is on your phones."

"Deeks, Kensi, you go speak to the wife. Sam and I will take the crime scene. Eric, Nell, see what you can find out about him and this….. whatever did this to him."

"So what do you think did this to him?" Sam asked Callen as they were in the car.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. I have no idea what or who did this to him."

"Hopefully we can find out."

Meanwhile in Kensi's car…..

"So what's your idea on this?" Deeks ask his partner.

"Don't know. It's freaky."

"Yeah it is. Almost supernatural."

"Come on Deeks, there's no such thing as supernatural."

"Sure there is. Superman, Spider man, the avengers, captain America."

"Deeks, those were movies."

"But what if these things happened in real life."

"They don't happen. That's why there are movies about them."

"But what if they did. We probably wouldn't know about it cus Superman and Spider man both kept their identities secret."

"Deeks, one more word about this and I'm calling psych on you."

"Mock me Fern but there are things out there we can't explain."

"Alright movie boy, let's just focus on solving this case."

Callen and Sam couldn't find anything useful at the crime scene so they went to the morgue.

"Got something for us Rose?" Callen asked.

"Not much, we're still trying to determine what killed this guy. No one around here has ever seen anything like this. We have no idea what killed him. There's no bullet hole or stab wound, no trauma, his tox screen is clean. Everything comes back normal."

"But he's still lying on this table," Sam stated.

"Yes, but we have no idea why."

"Alright keep digging, call us if you find something."

On their way back to the car Callen got a phone call from Kensi.

"What's up Kens?" Callen answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"His wife said he was acting weird ever since he came home from a meeting yesterday."

"Do you know what the meeting was about?"

"No, Eric and Nell are looking into that. We're heading back to the office."

"We'll see you there."

…

"Found anything?" Callen asked Nell and Eric.

"We found out where he went last night. It wasn't a meeting, he went to see a psychic," Nell told them.

"A psychic? Really?" Deeks said. "I told you I was right about it being supernatural." Deeks earned a punch from Kensi. "Au."

"We'll go check out the psychic."

"Address is on your phones."

They drove out to the psychic and knocked on the door.

"Federal agents! Open up," Sam yelled through the door but there still was no answer so Callen picked the lock.

They went in, guns ready.

"Clear," came from first Deeks then Sam and then Kensi.

"Guys, in here," Callen spoke.

They went to the office in the back were Callen was.

"Guess she won't be telling us what happened with Baker," Kensi spoke as she saw the dead body.

The coroner's office came to pick her up and the team looked through the place. Callen found something weird in the office where they found the psychic.

"What the hell is that?" Sam spoke as he walked into the office.

"I have no idea. It seems to be glowing."

"Glowing? Seriously?" Deeks spoke as he walked in.

"Yes glowing, with some blue light."

Callen moved over to take a closer look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Deeks spoke

"Why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

"What if that's the thing that killed them."

"Yeah right Deeks," Sam spoke. "That thing killed them."

"I don't know, let's just not risk it," Callen spoke

"I think it's time to call in the professional."

"You mean…?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, they are specialized in cases like this."

"Who are you talking about?" Deeks wondered.

"SHIELD." Callen answered.

"SHIELD? What the hell is SHIELD?"

"Shield is an agency who specializes in cases like this."

"Case like this? You mean supernatural."

"Oh please Deeks," Kensi spoke.

"Yes, things supernatural," Callen said.

Callen called Hetty to let her know.

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, It seems like we need their help. This case doesn't make any sense to us."

"Alright, I'll make the call."

…..

Inside the SHIELD plane.

"May, take us to LA. We caught a case," Coulson spoke over the intercom.

"On it."

"What case do we have?" Ward asked.

"The NCIS team in LA has discovered a 0-8-4. They think it took the lives of 2 people and they are worried there might be more," Coulson informed his team.

"What's NCIS?" Skye asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Coulson informed her. "One of the victims was a navy lieutenant and the other was a psychic. The device was found in her possession. We need to determine what this device is and if it's killing people. Fitz, I want you to scan the device, see what we're dealing with. Simmons, I want you to examine the bodies. Local coroner's office hasn't been able to find anything about what has killed them."

"Yes sir," Simmons answered.

"May, how long till we land in LA?"

"Just an hour."

"Alright, let's start packing up our gear so we're ready."

An hour later they landed at LAX and parked the bus in a hanger.

"Agent Coulson?" Callen spoke as they walked out of the plane.

"Yes."

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen told him as they showed their ID's. "Thank you for flying out here."

"Thank you for calling us. These are Agents May and Ward, Fitz-Simmons, our lab techs and Skye."

"If you follow us we'll take you to the crime scene and to the morgue."

Callen took Agent Coulson, Agent Ward, Fitz and Sky to the crime scene while Sam took Agent May and Simmons to the morgue.

"So what exactly have you found?" Coulson asked.

"Not sure. We found the lieutenant and then found out he went to a psychic. We tracked her down and found her in the same way and we found this device in the room with her. It was glowing blue light."

"Glowing blue light?" Fitz spoke with his Scottish accent.

"Yes, it was glowing blue light."

"Have you touched it?"

"No we haven't."

A few minutes later they were at the scene and Callen led them to the office in the back. Fitz opened up his suitcase. Callen stepped back when a thing came flying his way.

"What the hell is that?" Callen asked.

"It's our scanning device," Fitz spoke as he typed some commands on his tablet. The device began scanning the unknown object. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"Not sure. But it's alive."

"It's alive?" Skye asked. "Should we be worrying?"

"Nah, not yet anyway. It has a function power source. It's reading radionuclides, but they don't match any known isotope."

"What does that mean?" Callen asked.

"It means it's a 0-8-4," Coulson told him.

"And what's on 0-8-4?"

"An object of unknown origin."

"So it's alien?"

"Could be," Fitz answered. "But I'll know more once we get it back at the lab."

"Could this thing have killed someone?"

"Everything is possible right now."

"Great."

Callen took them back to the airplane.

"What's a dead body doing in our lab?" Fitz asked Simmons as he walked in.

"I needed to examine him and I can do it better than at the morgue," Simmons spoke with her English accent.

"But why did you have to bring him here," Fitz whined. "You know I don't like dead bodies."

"Fitz-Simmons," Coulson called. "Find out what we're dealing with here and find whoever made this object."

"On it sir," the both replied.

"Nice plane you got here," Callen stated.

"It's our home, state of the art. We're mostly away, we fly over all of the world."

"You must see some crazy things."

"You don't know how crazy."

"I've gotta get back to the office, let us know when you have something."

"Will do, you do the same."

"Of course."

Callen and Sam drove back to the office.

"Damn this is freaky. Fitz said the thing was alive."

"Alive? As in functioning?"

"I believe so."

"So maybe Deeks was right, maybe this is something supernatural."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

…

In the SHIELD plane.

"What have we got so far Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"This device has a high frequency, fluctuating, sub material compression."

"Fitz, in English," Ward spoke.

"The 0-8-4 is fueled by tesseract technology. It's full of lethal amounts of radiation."

"So nuclear?"

"It could be, or something much, much worse."

"Well let's not hope for that," Coulson spoke. "Anything on the body Simmons?"

"Not sure. All the normal tests came back negative. Testing for radiation poisoning and anything associated with that."

"Call me when you find something."

…

At OPS….

The team was sitting behind their desks discussing the case.

"Think about it guys, what if that thing really has alien powers," Deeks spoke.

"Yeah right Deeks," Kensi replied.

"SHIELD is involved right? They think it's something out of this world. Why can't we?"

"Because I don't believe in that stuff Deeks."

"After seeing that, how can you not?"

"Deeks is right Kensi," Sam spoke. "Apparently there are things out there that we can't explain. That's why there's SHIELD."

They went back to the case to see what they could come up with from their end.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Callen asked.

Before anyone could answer the coffee machine came their way. Deeks fell out of his chair as the coffee machine passed him.

"What the hell was that?" Deeks asked a bit scared.

"I have no idea," Kensi stated. "But I think Callen did that."

"Me? No way? I'm not supernatural."

"Try it again Callen," Deeks stated.

"Alright. Who wants some tea?" The tea came flying over to Callen. "What the hell? What's wrong with me?"

"I have no idea but I think we best call SHIELD," Sam stated.

Sam drove Callen to the plane.

"Thank you for calling us Agent Hanna," Coulson greeted them. "You said Agent Callen moved things?"

"Yes I did. I said something and the next thing I knew it came flying at me. Here let me show you." Callen looked around to see what he could call. "That's a nice parachute."

The parachute came flying Callen's way.

"Oh my god, that's so cool," Fitz spoke. Callen looked at him. "Sorry, but it's cool."

"Can you fix it?"

"First we need to determine what caused this," Simmons spoke.

"I know what caused it, that dang device," Callen snapped and things moved.

"Easy G."

"Sam, what's happening to me?"

"Easy G. We'll figure it out and by 'we' I mean them."

"Alright, let's get you into the lab so we can do some testing."

Callen followed Fitz-Simmons to the lab.

"Have you found anything on the device?" Sam asked Agent Coulson.

"The device is filled with some form of radiation. Fitz-Simmons determined that the navy officer and the psychic died of radiation poisoning. But there was something else in his blood, something they couldn't explain. Maybe your partner will shed some light on it."

"Is he gonna end up like the others?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Let's hope Fitz-Simmons can find something, they are the best at this."

"You're vitals are all perfectly normal," Simmons spoke. "I'm gonna draw some blood to see if there's something there."

"Is this caused by standing too close to the device?" Callen asked.

"Probably yeah. Do you feel any different after that?"

"Besides from moving things with my mind? No."

Simmons drew some blood and put it under the microscope.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Simmons called after a minute.

"What is it Jemma?" Coulson asked.

"I'll show you."

Simmons turned on the big screen. "This is a normal blood sample and this is Agent Callen's."

"What the hell?" Callen uttered when he saw his blood sample. "What the hell was that?"

"That was some sort of electrical shock. I believe it came from the device. I believe you and the others contracted this virus by standing too close to the device. The device probably has some sort of electric field and my guess is you were standing too close."

"If he's infected, aren't we all infected?" Sam asked.

"That depends on how close you were to the device," Fitz stated. Fitz pulled up the hologram and showed the device. "Now we know how the device spread the virus I can calculate the reach of it." He spoke some technical terms neither Sam nor Callen understand. "The range of the device if about 50 centimeters."

"I was the only one that close to it," Callen spoke. "Besides the others have no symptoms."

"Can you find a way to reverse the effects?" Coulson spoke.

"I'll try."

"Don't try Simmons, just find a cure."

"Alright, no pressure. You can do this Jemma. If you don't someone else might die," Simmons spoke to herself.

"What? You're saying I'm going to die if you don't find a cure?" Callen stated.

"Probably yeah. Considering what happened with the others I'd say you have about 2 hours."

"2 hours?"

"Don't worry G, they'll find a cure." Callen stood up and took a walk outside. "Just give him a minute."

"Get to work Fitz-Simmons."

Fitz-Simmons went to work. They tried everything they could think off and tested it on rats. Nothing seemed to be working. Callen got worse by the minute. They were down to the last 15 minutes.

"Hang in there partner. They'll find something."

"We're almost out of time," Callen's weak voice spoke.

"They'll find something G. You have to just hang on okay."

"I believe we have a winner," Fitz spoke.

"You found a cure?" Coulson asked.

"We think so. Just give it a minute."

"It better be a fast minute. We gave the rats a faster version of the virus. His time should expire in 30 seconds."

"G's got 3 minutes left. This better work," Sam spoke.

Fitz looked at his watch. "30 seconds are up."

"And the rat is still fine," Simmons spoke after a few seconds.

"Alright, go inject Agent Callen with it," Coulson spoke.

Simmons quickly walked over to Callen. "Agent Callen this will probably work, we only tested it once but it worked."

"Do it, it's the only chance."

"Alright."

Simmons injected Callen with it.

"Just 1 minute left," Fitz spoke.

"Call me when it's over. I can't stand here and watch if it doesn't work," Sam spoke and he walked out of the plane.

"20 seconds."

"If this doesn't work," Callen spoke. "Thank you for everything you tried."

"It's gonna work Agent Callen."

"Time's up," Fitz spoke and everyone stood there holding their breaths.

"Agent Callen, are you okay?" Agent Coulson asked.

Callen slowly opened his eyes, he had closed them for a second. "I think so."

Simmons took his vitals. "He seems perfectly healthy sir. Can you move objects Agent Callen?"

Callen called for something but it didn't move.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank us, just doing our jobs," Fitz-Simmons spoke.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went for a walk."

Callen walked out of the plane just as Sam walked in.

"G, you're okay."

"Yep, as good as ever."

"Glad you're okay partner," Sam told him as he gave him a bro hug.

"Glad to be okay. But we still need to find the one who made that device."

"Leave that up to us Agent Callen, we'll find it and make sure it doesn't kill anything else."

"Thank you for your help on this. I never believed stuff like this was actually real."

"Most people don't."

"No offense but I'd rather not have to call you again."

"That's understandable. We'll let you know when we've got the person responsible."

"Thank you."

They shook hands and went back to the office.

"You okay Callen?" Kensi asked as they stepped into the office.

"Yeah, just nearly died but what's new."

"How was it having those powers?" Deeks wondered.

"It was pretty cool actually aside from me almost dying."

"Glad to see you're okay Agent Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "Agent Coulson just called. They found the creator and are on their way to Peru now."

"Great, hope they catch him."

….

Inside the SHIELD plane.

"May, how long till touchdown?" Coulson asked.

"5 hours," May answered.

Before they left for Peru they had dropped the device and the blood samples off at the slingshot. The bodies were brought back to the morgue after removing the virus from them and giving everyone who had come in contact with the bodies the antidote.

5 hours later they landed in Lima. Coulson, May and Ward went to find the man who created the device. It was about an hour drive to his location. It was in the middle of the jungle.

"Professor Sanchez," Coulson spoke.

"Yes who are you?" Sanchez replied with a Spanish accent.

"Agent Coulson, SHIELD."

As soon as the man heard that he took off.

"Where to you think you're going?" May asked as she stood in his way.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"What about the device you created? I killed 2 people and almost killed a Federal Agent."

"I swear I didn't know. Someone paid me to add the virus to the device. I didn't know what they were gonna do with it."

"Who did you sell it to?"

"I don't know, some American dude. I believe his name was Robert Peterson. I swear I didn't know."

"You're still coming with us."

When they were in the car Coulson called Skye to look for Peterson. They put Sanchez in the interrogation room.

"Did you find Peterson?" Coulson asked.

"Yes and he's in LA."

"May, set a course for LA. I'll contact the NCIS office."

…

Back in LA…..

Eric whistled.

"Guys, SHIELD contacted us, they need our help."

The agents walked upstairs.

"Agent Coulson," Callen spoke.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, we found the man who made the device. He told us he made it for someone, a Robert Peterson. We tracked him to LA. We're on our way their now but it'll take about 8 hours. We've sent the location over to you. We appreciate it if you went to arrest him."

"Alright, we'll go pick him up."

"Thanks, we'll meet you when we get there."

Agent Coulson disconnected the call.

"Eric, where's Peterson?"

Eric punched in the information he got from SHIELD.

"He's in a house in Santa Monica, address in on your phones."

The agents suited up and left.

"Mr. Peterson, Federal Agents open up," Sam yelled as he knocked.

There was no answer so they went in. They found Peterson in the basement with another device.

"Peterson! Hands were we can see them," Sam called.

"What? Who are you? I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, how about that device? You already killed two people with it."

"They deserved to die! Parker was responsible for my brother dying in Afghanistan. He should have protected him."

"And the psychic?"

"She was expandable."

"Robert Peterson, you're under arrest."

"I'm not going near that thing, not again," Callen stated.

"Maybe we should wait until SHIELD gets here, just in case," Deeks suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"SHIELD? You called SHIELD?" Peterson spoke.

"Yes of course we did."

They made sure they didn't get too close and that Peterson didn't touch the device. Finally after about 8 hours Agent Coulson walked in.

"Good work guys," Agent Coulson spoke. "We'll take it from here."

They put the device in a container and scanned Peterson to make sure he wasn't infected.

"Could you scan us too?" Callen asked. "Just to be safe."

Fitz scanned them and they were all clear.

"Thank you again for your help on this," Agent Coulson spoke.

"No thank you. You're specialized in this."

"See you. Take care."

"You too."

They watched as SHIELD went away. They were all glad this case was over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
